Unfamiliar Celing
by Agent Pen-Pen
Summary: EVA - Vanilla Sky Crossover. R/R please.


Unfamiliar Celing  
  
"Open your eyes." A soothing voice can be heard - a stong German accent yet comforting at the same time. "Open your eyes." Again. "Open your eyes." This time another voice can be heard. "Ugh. To early... damn Seele... make me wake up so early in the fucking morning... argh!" "Open You..." The voice is cut short as Shinji Ikari turns off his alarm clock and gets out of bed. He groggily walks to his bathroom to wash up. Afterwords he gets dressed, grabs his keys, and leaves.  
  
Shinji then pulled out of the driveway in his black Ferrari and proceded towards work. "Hmm... something's diffrent." He looked out his window to see an impossible sight - NO PEOPLE. "What happened?! WHERE IS EVERYONE!?!?" As he said this he stopped his car, jumped out, and started to run in search of somebody, anybody. As he ran through the streets he noticed another thing, no cars. It's as if Tokyo-3 had never been populated. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He yelled. Then after in just short of a whisper, "I'm alone..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Lonliness" Doctior Ritsuko Akagi stated thoughtfully. "Doctor Akagi, why do you state the obvious?" This voice belonging to a frail looking being, a woman. A woman whose face is covered by a mask of seven eyes, whose skin is of alabaser, and hair of ice blue hanging off her head. "Miss Ayanami, I stated what I thought could be useful information. You, if you have forgotten, have been charged for muder and..." "How many times do I have to tell you, THERE-WAS-NO-MURDER!! Just let me finish."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Open your eyes." A soothing voice can be heard - a soft, almost angelic voice rang in his ears. "Open your eyes." Again. "Open your eyes." *GASP!* Shinji jumped up in his bed covered in sweat fom his nightmare. He has been getting these nighmares more often than usual... his medication is getting low. Slowly he got himself out of bed and started his daily rituals.  
  
"Ugh. To early... damn Seele... make me wake up so early in the fucking morning... argh!" Shinji mumbled to himself while brushing his teeth. After he was done, he walked back into his room, to find a fully awake, fully naked, and fully content, Rei Ayanami. "How's you cold, Shinji?" Shinji took a deep breath through his nose - well, he tried to anyway, his cold was as persistant as ever. "Still there. But at least you made me forget about it for a while." Rei loked at Shinji and smiled as he got dressed. "Oh, and Rei? Please don't record any more messages on my alarm clock." Rei raised an eyebrow at the request. "Why?" Shinji stopped to look at her. "Because it makes me think we're..." he fakes a disgusted look, "married." Rei put on one of her brightest smiles and looked at Shinji seductivly. "Don't EVER say that. Because if you do, I'll never bring you chicken soup and fuck your brains out ever again."  
  
Shinji was about ready to leave when he called out to Rei, "I'll call you!" Rei yelled back, "When?!"  
  
Shinji was already out the door, "Soon!!"  
  
Shinji then pulled out o fthe driveway in his black Ferrari and proceded towards work. He looked around and saw people roaming the streets and cars on the road. He smiled to himself and proceded to pick up his friend, Toji Suzuhara.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ritsuko looked to her watch. "Rei, I have to go now, I have to feed my two cats. We will finish this later, ok?" Rei looked at Doctor Akagi, her emotions hidden behind her mask. "Fine. Say hello to them for me." Then she got up and proced towards the guard station to be brought back to her cell.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EVA. I don't own Vanilla Sky. 'nuff said.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short. It was ment to be. I just wanted to see your reaction to this crossover. It will get longer. Like it or not, I'm going to continue this fic to the bitter end! MWAHAHA!! Anyway, R/R. Review - good, Flame (constructive) - better, praise - BEST!  
  
PLEASE if you flame, make it constuctive. Tell me what I can do to better the story. Not just, "this sucks,"  
  
or some stupid crap like that. Ok, I'm done for now. Later!  
  
Pen-Pen 


End file.
